


Manipulation and Toxic Dates

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Abuse, Even if it doesn't seem like it, F/M, Jealousy, Lily is a toxic gf, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Relationship, So there you go, but this is literally as much as I can write, it's not done, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Andrew saves Garrett from a toxic date.TW: Abusive Relationships and Manipulation
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Andrew Siwicki/Original Female Character
Series: Gandrew Month [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 40





	Manipulation and Toxic Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 19  
> prompt: envy  
> playlist:  
> gravity - john mayer  
> hoodies - jay xander  
> false confidence - noah kahan

Andrew’s girlfriend, Lily sat on the couch next to him, tucked into the arm he slung over her shoulders. Where her hand came to grip Andrew’s wrist was surely red under the too-tight grip she had on it. She was smiling and laughing along with her friends, Becky and Lilian (because that didn’t get confusing). Every once in a while, Andrew would try to speak up or add to the conversation, he didn’t want them to think he was a bad boyfriend or anything, but Lily would squeeze his arm a little tighter every time his mouth opened and Andrew was forced to pretend to cough and look away. 

He had since given up on trying to keep up on the conversation, but apparently, that wasn’t allowed either, because as soon as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, Lily would frown at him and dig her elbow into where it rested on his side a little bit. He sighed and set it back down before he even had a chance to turn the damn thing on, let alone check whatever notifications he had. 

They were at his place for a reason he couldn’t remember, all sitting in the small living room with wine for them and a cup of tea that Lily handed him earlier. Andrew decided against mentioning that he would much rather have a sip of her wine, or hell, even just coffee, than the lukewarm, unsweetened,  _ actually  _ grey tea. 

His phone rang and he winced as the elbow dug into his side. He wrangled himself out of her grip and stepped out onto the balcony to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“ _ Oh thank God you answered! I think I’m having a crisis!”  _

“Garrett- what?”

_ “Okay, so I’m on a date-with a tinder boy, it’s not important-and it’s awful!”  _ His friend stage-whispered over the phone,  _ “He’s been nothing but rude to the service and-he’s white, by the way-he’s already talked about his n-words! He’s also so misogynistic, it’s crazy.” _

Andrew let his friend ramble on until he registered the fact that Garrett said he  _ is _ on a date, “Garrett?”

“Oh. Yeah?”

“Where are you right now?”

“ _ I’m at the little diner we go to all the time: Cherry’s? I’m currently in the bathroom. I don’t wanna go back out there. _ ”

“Do you want me to come get you?” 

Garrett hummed, distracted on the other line, “ _ Oh! I mean you don’t have to but I’m not going to say no. God, he’s awful! _ ”

Andrew turned around at the sound of the balcony door opening, Lily stepped out with an impassive look on her face, “Drew? You coming back in?”

Andrew winced at the nickname, he never liked nicknames but Lily never really seemed to care unless he was upset. She got closer and put herself in between his arms, leaning her head on his chest. Andrew shrugged as Garrett continued rambling. 

“Not yet, baby. Garrett might need me to go get him.” Andrew missed the way Lily’s face soured. She squeezed him a little tighter and looked up at him with a pout that she was slightly too old for. 

“You’re leaving? My friends are still here,” She phrased it like more people in his apartment should be enough reason to stay, but Garrett was going on about how his date had already insinuated heading back to his place after their date and Garrett  _ never _ slept with people on the first date.

“I think so, you guys are welcome to stay here, but-Hey, Garrett? I’m on my way okay? I’ll be there in a bit-I’m going to go get him. I haven’t seen him in a while and he really needs help right now.” Andrew put his phone back in his pocket and leaned down to kiss Lily’s forehead, trying to smooth out the creases her frown formed. 

“Drew!” She whined, “They’re gonna be so mad that they don’t get to spend more time with you. Lilian wanted to talk music with you.”

Andrew sighed, he hated upsetting Lily, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, “Tell you what, when Garrett and I get back, I’ll talk-”

“Wait, you’re bringing Garrett over?” She pulled away with a look Andrew couldn’t quite decipher, but she sounded angry. Andrew’s brows furrowed. 

“Yeah? I thought we could all hang out for a little bit. I mean, you have your friends over, so.” He shrugged. Lily stepped back completely and wrapped her arms around herself with a frown. 

“Oh.” She said softly, looking down at her bare feet. Andrew sighed. 

“I guess I can just drop him off at home, I just really wanted to spend some time with him and I thought since you have your friends over,” he waved his hand. One of Lily’s feet slid behind her as she took the defensive.

“Are you blaming me?”

Andrew’s eyes widened, “No! No, no, no, I’m not-I just-No! I’m just saying that we already have people over, so what’s one more?”

Lily thought this over before rolling her eyes and dropping her arms from around her, “I guess, I just-it’s supposed to be girl’s night.”

“Oh. I guess I could go over to Garrett’s; have a guy’s night, but you said Lilian wanted to talk music.”

Lilian’s frown deepened when she realized that there was no escaping Garrett coming over and interrupting their night, she sighed and her face turned cold, “Fine. Whatever.” And she walked back inside, shutting the door harshly. 

Getting out of the apartment was tense. Lily was mad for some reason that Andrew couldn’t quite figure out and Becky and Lilian kept trying to strike up a conversation as he tried to find his keys. When he found them, he smiled tightly to Becky and Lilian, “I’ll be right back.”

*

Andrew liked driving, it was a great time to let his brain stop running and just listen to music for a little while. His car sang whatever CD Garrett had got stuck in there when he had borrowed Andrew’s car about a year ago. He hummed along to his favorite parts and before he knew it, he was pulling up in front of Cherry’s, a little 24-hour diner with the best cheesecake in LA. Cherry, the owner was a sweet lady and often greeted Andrew and Garrett by name. Sometimes, Garrett would send her flowers, and the next time they’d go, Cherry would ‘forget’ to ring up their cheesecake on the receipt. 

There were only two cars in the dark parking lot. Cherry’s notorious red VW Bug and a car that couldn’t be more douche-y if it  _ tried.  _ Andrew texted Garrett that he was outside. He was able to watch through the big window on the front of the building as Garrett checked his phone and tried to let the man down gently. Garrett’s date didn’t seem to take it well and Andrew wondered for a second where Cherry was and if she could hear the date’s obvious yelling as he watched. 

When it didn’t look like a sweet, old lady was coming to the rescue and Garrett wasn’t getting out of whatever situation he put himself in anytime soon, Andrew cut off his car. The man's yelling got louder as he approached the building and Andrew was 100% sure that he didn’t even know why he was yelling anymore. 

“You’re the one that asked me, Garrett!” 

Garrett and his date turned at the sound of the bell above the door that Andrew walked through. Garrett visibly relaxed at the sight of his friend and this apparently pissed his date off more. He took a threatening step forward, one that made Garrett flinch back, and threw his arm in Andrew’s direction.

“You called for  _ help? _ That’s so rude! I can’t believe you!” He took another step forward and before Andrew could step, Cherry came in from the back with her employee, Devon; a six-foot-six, heavily tattooed, convicted felon who helped Cherry out on the weekends. Cherry glared at Garrett’s date and without breaking her gaze, snapped to get Andrew’s attention. 

“Andrew, how ‘bout you take Garrett here home, I got this.” She left no room for argument and Andrew stepped forward to tug gently at Garrett’s sleeve. Garrett frowned, looking nervously from Cherry to Devon, to his date, to Andrew, and doing it all over again. 

“Garrett, dear, go with Andrew.”

If Andrew was being honest, it kind of looked like Cherry and Devon totally planned on killing Garrett’s date, so he sort of understood Garrett’s apprehension. 

“Garrett, come on,” Andrew tugged on his sleeve again. He looked over to Devon, “Please don’t kill this man, make sure she doesn’t either.”

Devon just smiled mysteriously, doing absolutely nothing for Andrew or Garrett’s nerves, and waved goodbye as Andrew finally managed to pull Garrett out of the diner. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you or a loved one are in a crisis or toxic relationship, find free 24/7 support at your fingertips US and Canada: text 741741 UK: text 85258 | Ireland: text 50808  
> Text HOME to connect with a Crisis Counselor


End file.
